


OK

by ElSun



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Maura is nervous as she is getting closer to Dr. Martin her biological mother.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Maura was in the office as she sat at her desk, her mind was stilled as it always is. When she began to solve a problem however tonight she began to notice that she was working the problem as if it were not real. In her life knowledge was all she had. She was'nt the person she created. as she checked the computer the file she had been searching for was just delivered. She read it before she logged off.  
When she left the station Jane had been working on some case file. She was heading towards her place when she stopped heading towards the beach she remembered the first time she had ever gone. She was small a child who had been born with photosensitivity, the feeling of anything on her skin was enough for her to growl at anyone who crossed her path. Yet today she chuckled for she wasn't really thinking of any of those moments. She was working on the scent or the fact that their was no scent. The Ocean should have held a slight salty hint in the hair, or atleast some sense of ocean life. Maura knew this because she had wanted to be a Marine Biologist. Now she was on the net trip of a ride that was never going to be the life.  
Sighing she looked out past the bay towards the water, the black water was still cool he knew but it didn't give her the sense of warmth as she knew something was changing. When she got back to her car, she noticed the phone ringing she answered as she started the car. Her phone was the car.  
"No, I was on my home but if you like..."  
"Well Maura Caitlyn is having night classes and well I was hoping we could maybe we could catch a late dinner."  
Maura was not sure what she felt, but she was enjoying that she and Dr. Martin were going to have some time together it had been a long time since she had someone who understood medicine. Maura was being to abstract as she drove over to Hope's she was starting to deal with life instead of using her other skills to extract her from living. When she reached the house she waited a beat. She however didn't notice that Hope was watching her. When he came up to the window, she gave Maura a start.  
"You waited a beat, as if you wheren't sure if you should come in?"  
"Mhmmm." Maura was busted nd it was kinda of like she was having a joke with a collegue.  
"I'm glad you did find some time."  
"i've gotten new staff to train and in truth it's more work knowing they don't how much of a tight ship I run."  
"I can understand."  
"Somehow I knew you could, so how are things with you?"  
"I'm enjoying my time. Just things have been..."  
"I do find getting work in is a little easier than sitting. However I am also suppossed to fit in some time to reflect."  
"Yes, considering everything I haven't dealt with your father either or how all this just keeps piling up."  
"I don't know how to process anything that isn't."  
"Work?"  
"Yes."  
"The life."  
"Trully."  
The two were enjoying the scenery Maura had taken around some of her favorite places . As they made there way to the resturaunt.  
TbC....  
"


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Martin and Dr.Isles meet..

There are meetings and then there is food. To the average individual a meal is just time. To a child who has been around the system the idea of a meal can vary differently when they are finally at peace.   
“Dr.Isles you have picked an excellent resturaunt.”  
“I tend to have moods,for certain things.”  
“Have you ever...”  
“No.”  
“Well this maybe a first.”  
“Hmmm.”  
This was the first time the two had been in public. The idea of being seen for Maura was rarely a moment of time. She had been groomed as if she was the Crown.  
In truth she had learned to do, all the preening of her life in a long way. A system of dedicated means.  
Yet she never even considered the actual darkness of feeling thru, the blind. She peered up from the table to catch her eyes.  
Maura knew this from there color what a book stated,however she seemed to consider the idea that her father was peering into them.  
“Do you have an idea of what you...”  
“No, I do this.”  
“You smile.”  
“Not often.”  
“I..”  
“I don’t smile because I never felt it. Nothing out of nature.”  
“Hmmm.Well you do seem to know.”  
TBC....


End file.
